


蛇院亲友团：关于德哈，我们劝和不劝分

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 所以吵架了要去找潘西呀！





	蛇院亲友团：关于德哈，我们劝和不劝分

潘西以为德拉科在追到哈利之后就能放过他们，让她和她亲爱的丈夫布雷斯·扎比尼先生享受卿卿我我酱酱酿酿的二人世界。但是，现实往往都是残酷的。

“我和波特可能要分手了。”德拉科走出扎比尼家的壁炉，把正在进行晨间唇舌感情交流的扎比尼夫妇分开，挤在他们俩中间，颓废地坐在他们家那张意大利进口的真皮沙发上。

潘西翻了个白眼，她很想说这多半又是德拉科想搞个大新闻大惊喜结果弄巧成拙变成了分手现场。想是这么想的，内心也是这么吐槽的，但是说是不敢说的。

布雷斯委屈地坐在德拉科左边隔着这个情商和马尔福家族财富成反比，此刻怨气能汇聚成太平洋的男人和他的亲亲潘西遥遥相望。

“别啊，你花了那么久才追到手怎么能他一说分手就真的分手了呢？”在霍格沃茨那苦不堪言的七年瞬间翻涌而上，潘西搜肠刮肚想着德拉科可能又干什么蠢事了。

“你是不是又收情书了？新来的治疗师又向你展开猛烈的求爱了？？还是波特说想喝奶茶你让人家多喝热水了？？？”潘西·为德拉科的感情操心到死·宛如老妈子·帕金森-扎比尼紧张地抓着德拉科那身three-thousand suit 的袖子。

“没有，都不是，”德拉科柔弱地依靠在布雷斯的肩膀上，“我去相亲了。”

“那还...what！！你去相亲了？？”潘西跳了起来，恨天高的鞋跟重重踩在软和的羊绒地毯上，一个没站稳崴了脚。

德拉科只觉得自己枕着的肩膀消失不见，他倒在了沙发上，而不久前还坐在他身边的布雷斯已经抱着潘西坐在对面的沙发上帮媳妇揉脚踝了。

“德拉科·马尔福！我拜托你稍微有些脑子行吗？有男朋友还去相亲？您是嫌死得不够快吗？.......说吧，这是怎么回事。”

“你们知道的，我父亲一直想要让我改邪归正重返正轨，所以...嗯，我大概见过了所有未婚的纯血小姐了。但是你们也知道我对哈利是真心的，天地为证！所以我不得不和那些纯血小姐们打好关系，让她们告诉我爸我是一个冷漠无情不会怜香惜玉只会辣手摧花的死给。所以我尽了我毕生的努力在她们面前献殷勤，装绅士，只为了她们能可怜可怜我这个卢修斯大爷口中误入迷途亟待拯救的小羔羊，在我父亲面前败坏一下我的名声，让他意识到除了哈利愿意收一下我这块马尔福家族废品之外没有人愿意和我长长久久天涯与共了。”

潘西点了点头，这听起来有些道理，也算是一种曲线救国的方式了。“那后来了？后来怎么样了？你没和波特解释清楚吗？”

“根本来不及！”说起这个德拉科就生气，他拍了拍沙发，坐了起来撸起袖子准备好好和潘西布雷斯说说。

“最后一个了！昨天晚上那是最后一个纯血的小姐啊！只要把她搞定我就可以和哈利红尘做伴活得潇潇洒洒了！我都想好了回家怎么和哈利说我这几个月忍辱负重能屈能伸地辗转在几十个女人和我爸之间，就等他感动得痛哭流涕说这辈子死都不离开我，我就可以顺势求婚，看，我戒指都买好了。（德拉科从口袋里掏出了一个红丝绒小盒子）

说来也是，我之前失败的那几十次相亲让我名声大振，昨天和我相亲的那个，叫什么来着，哦，阿斯托利亚！她说想要一个完整的约会，之后可以把我的恶名散播到整个圈子里，确保我父亲不会去找欧洲其他家族里的小姑娘！那我可不得答应吗？我给她买了花——花店门口打烊半价的那种，吃饭前给她拉了椅子。结果！结果哈利昨天竟然和韦斯莱一起出门看球赛！哦嚯，这不是完蛋了吗？回家之后他直接把我的行李都扔了出来让我和我的衣服还有相亲对象过去！我跟他解释他也不听，他说我相亲的架势比和他谈恋爱的架势还真！硬说我对他不是真心的，说我没送过他花也没给他拉过椅子在我眼里他还没有我的衣服重要！听听！这都是什么啊！”

“所以说，你为什么不给他拉椅子送鲜花？”

“拉椅子？我上次和他一起去吃烛光晚餐的时候不是给他拉椅子了吗？结果波特硬说我看不起他，觉得他娘们唧唧的没有男子的阳刚之气，差点当场拔魔杖和我打起来！还有送鲜花，我又不是没送过！他说花只能看不能吃没有用让我下次少花钱！接着转手把花送给了韦斯莱他妈妈！一束鲜红鲜红的玫瑰啊！！他怎么送的出手！”德拉科趴在沙发上哭天抢地。

对面两位沉默了一会，接着苦口婆心地劝着德拉科回归波特的怀抱。

“你说你都为他做了这么多了，何必因为这一点儿小事真的分手呢？”潘西叹了一口气，要不是怕德拉科真的分手之后天天在他们耳边念叨她才不想管这些事呢！

“这不是小事！波特他质疑我的人品和爱他的心！我不能接受我这一片真心被他踩在脚底下！分手就分手！谁怕谁！我还会怂了不成！”德拉科拍着桌子大吼大叫，铁了心要分手，一副九头巴克比克都拉不回来的架势。

“你想想在霍格沃茨那几年，你们两个整天打架吵架，你送的那么多只纸鹤不都变成了格兰芬多壁炉里的一把灰烬吗？那么多年都坚持下来你们难道还迈不过这一个小小小小的坎吗？”布雷斯接过潘西的话，手上揉搓的动作不停。

德拉科沉默了，对面那对秀恩爱的似乎说的很有道理。

布雷斯和潘西乘胜追击，疯狂列举哈利的优点，大多都是从德拉科七拐八绕话里有话中总结出来的。

“你看，他魁地奇打得多好！一百年来最年轻的找球手！和你多般配！两个人在天上你来我往，追逐打闹，这是秀恩爱的最高境界啊——上天了！”

“得了吧！他每次抓住飞贼都使劲嘲笑我，我要是抓到飞贼之后炫耀给他看就会被臭骂一顿，接着不服输地再来一场！不行不行，不公平，我又多了一个要和他分手的理由！”

“他多好看是不是！你想想啊，德拉科，你当年多为他祖母绿的眼睛着迷！每天晚上睡觉都惦记着人家！”

“好看个鬼！你不知道他生气瞪着我的时候有双眼睛有多可怕！我要分手！再和他呆在一起我怕是迟早有一天要被打死！”

潘西和布雷斯脸上挂着得体礼貌的微笑内心疯狂喷弹幕：我们当然不知道！！除了你还有谁会把波特气成那样！他平时都是衣服温温和和的样子好吗！！德拉科你在气波特这方面真是天赋异禀无与伦比功高盖世！！

德拉科站起身来整理好衣服走向壁炉：“我就不信了！我德拉科·马尔福少了哈利·波特能活不下去！”

“最近新出了几款飞天扫帚，你买回去负扫帚请罪吧！谁让你瞒着人家偷偷摸摸相亲了几个月！”布雷斯把桌子上的刊登着魁地奇用品最新动态的杂志扔到德拉科身上。

“不买！这次我没错！我要等着他来道歉！！不道歉就分手！！”

“得了吧！快去买扫帚，晚一步可就卖光了！”

“我！德拉科·马尔福！就是孤独终老，一个人死在马尔福庄园，也绝对不会去买扫帚向疤头低头认错的！”

 

一天后。

“新出的所有扫帚，帮我包起来，谢谢。”金加隆和柜台碰撞发出清脆如打脸的声音。

啧，真香。

 

 

“我可能要和哈利离婚了。”德拉科熟门熟路地摊在扎比尼庄园的沙发上。

“又怎么了？他不是在医院里躺着吗？又闹腾了？”潘西靠在沙发上，伸着手让布雷斯给她涂指甲油。

“他说我出轨了，要和我离婚。”

“啧啧啧，有胆子啊，德拉科，居然敢出轨了？是哪家小姑娘？”布雷斯看热闹不嫌事大，打破砂锅问到底。

有时候好奇心害死猫，也会害死布雷斯。

“喏，潘西啊。”

“我不是我没有你别乱说，马尔福！！”潘西一个起身，手指上多出了一道长长的黑色指甲油痕迹，从指甲延伸到手腕，她身旁是目瞪口呆全身颤抖的布雷斯。

德拉科丝毫不管他这番话给对面两个人造成了多大影响，他委委屈屈地抱着抱枕，抱怨潘西用的香水太熏人。

原来事情是这么一回事。哈利在出任务的时候受伤了，被队员抬着送到了圣芒戈。具体伤得有多重呢？反正德拉科赶到的时候看见的是全身上下红艳艳仿佛从血池里出来的小媳妇：身上伤口密布，额头上鲜血直流，就这样哈利还虚弱地看着他说我没事，一点也不疼。

“我当时就想，这肯定不行啊！哈利这哪里是出任务，他这分明是去找死，以整死自己为目的的打架啊！我就想振振夫纲，冷落他几天让他知道我有多生气！所以我全程就没有理他，保持冷漠，做完手术不就来找你们了吗？”

潘西点点头：“是这样没错，我记得那天你让我帮你找和波特打架的那几个食死徒来着。”

“是啊！我虽然气哈利不懂得好好珍惜自己的身子，但是我也不能看着伤了他的人逃脱追捕吧？做完手术后我直接带着魔杖杀到了那些人藏身的地方，狠狠地教训了他们一顿然后把他们交给了附近的傲罗。那天我受伤了，在你们家吃了晚饭住了一夜，身上全是潘西的香水味！结果哈利不依不饶硬是说我出轨小女巫不顾他的生死在外面逍遥快活沉醉温柔乡！梅林可怜可怜我吧！！我怎么就遇上了这么个蛮不讲理的媳妇啊！！”

潘西擦去手上多余的指甲油，缓缓开口：“这个媳妇...不是你求着我们帮你追到手的吗？怎么现在又开始嫌弃了呢？当初是谁说就喜欢波特那样动不动就炸毛生气的可爱模样？就喜欢波特那样牙尖嘴利争锋相对的强势性格？是谁每天在斯莱特林学院里念叨着波特今天干了什么吃了什么扣了几分，他骑扫帚的样子真好看？”

“我不要这个媳妇了，离婚就离婚吧！我为他默默付出了这么多他全都视而不见！要不是为了他谁要去当治疗师？一个月赚的钱都不够我买对袖扣买条领带！要不是为了他谁愿意天天起大早去圣芒戈上班？是马尔福庄园的红茶不好喝还是小精灵做的蛋糕不可口？？我，堂堂马尔福家族继承人，德拉科少爷为了我我那个一天到晚伸张正义把自己弄得半死不活的媳妇去圣芒戈上班，背后还被其他治疗师指指点点！我容易嘛！

那啥，你被指指点点是因为你迟到早退好吧？没有波特就不上班，上班也只治疗波特一个人！严重侵占资源！赚的钱不够你买领带袖扣是因为出勤率不达标被倒扣了好吧？？

“床头吵架床尾和......”

“我们一个星期没睡一起了，哪来的床！”

“你当初那么喜欢波特...”

“我那是瞎了眼！现在我治好了，清醒了！我要和他离婚！”

......能离婚才怪！信了你的邪！

 

后来报纸上刊登了救世主因为食用了丈夫——德拉科·马尔福先生——为了赔罪做的胡椒烤肉味的布丁儿进了圣芒戈，三天没下来床。

敢吃德拉科做的甜点...波特...不愧是救世主，真是勇敢啊...

 

“我们要离婚了，这次没有回头路了，就算我下跪他也要和我离婚了。”带着一身木屑的德拉科再一次摊在了扎比尼庄园的沙发上。

“您觉得这话可信吗？”潘西挺着孕肚，“多少次了！多少次你说要和波特离婚，永不低头！波特也说永远不离开你！结果呢？上上...上次因为买下了所有的扫帚被你父亲打了一顿，上...上次因为做了黑暗赔罪料理上了头版头条，上次，在伦敦上空放了‘哈利我错了’的烟花！每次说好要离婚要分手结果扭头跪下认错！您不觉得您太怂了吗？”

 

德拉科眨了眨他无辜的灰蓝色眼睛。

“想知道这次我们为什么要离婚吗？”

八卦总是女人的天敌。

“说吧。”

“他怀孕了，”德拉科一脸幸福地看着潘西和布雷斯。

“不是你的孩子？”布雷斯，我敬您是条壮汉！

“放屁！哈利忙到一天二十四小时十八个小时在外面打架抓食死徒！回家倒头就睡，连和我进行活塞运动的时间都少得可怜，哪来时间和其他人乱搞！！这是我的孩子！！我的！！！”德拉科急得脸都红了，嗓门也越来越大。

“好好好！你的你的！那为什么要离婚？”

“我不是想给孩子和哈利一个惊喜嘛，”德拉科一瞬间扭捏了起来，“我在庄园里整理了一间房间做婴儿房，装饰什么的都有我亲手完成，你们看，我身上这些木屑都是这段时间辛苦工作的证明！”德拉科抖了抖身上的木屑，噼里啪啦掉了一堆下来。

“行了行了，我知道了。你一定是瞒着波特，让他起疑心了，然后他想看看那间婴儿房你没给他开门是不是？哎呀，我说，怀孕的时候你就顺着他嘛！你想想你自己的丰功伟绩！哪一次不是把惊喜弄成惊吓和家暴离婚现场？你能不能别总想着搞大新闻？？”

“呃，其实，我还没告诉哈利他怀孕了...我想等婴儿房完工了再告诉他的...结果他和我吵架了，我们都分房睡了一个星期了。”

“你们俩能不能不要一吵架就离婚离婚的？尤其他现在还怀孕了...你总不能让你俩孩子只有一个父亲吧？”

“谁家孩子不是一个父亲？”布雷斯扭头问潘西。

“闭嘴，布雷斯。”潘西在布雷斯腿上掐了一把：这男人怎么总是在不该说话的时候说话呢？

“可是，他昨天甩了我一份离婚协议书，气势汹汹地说要和我离婚...没戏了吧？”

潘西白了一眼：“你确定？你回家老老实实告诉波特他怀孕了，你在准备婴儿房！德拉科，放弃吧，你不是那种能给人大惊喜的料，老老实实和波特过日子。对了，建议你早点回去，我听说今天下午傲罗们要去打击食死徒，这万一一个不小心，你那还没出世的孩子....”

找球手的速度的确不容小觑，潘西话音还没落，德拉科就从壁炉里离开去找他的孩子他爹了。

“你从哪里听说傲罗有任务？”

“Well，我乱说的。”

 

 

哈利站在德拉科的书桌前看着那份空白没有签字的离婚协议书，心里一松。有些人啊，表面上狂拽酷炫对离婚毫不在意，一副我离开了你分分钟能找到一个比你优秀上百倍的样子；背地里其实比谁都在意，真要是签字了他能追杀你到天涯海角，能大着肚子去妇联告你拉横幅。哈利·波特就是这样的人。

听见了书房门大开的声音，哈利一抬头就看见德拉科朝自己奔来，夺过自己手里的离婚协议书来了一个火焰熊熊，接着哐地一下毫不犹豫地跪在了自己面前，整套动作行云流水一气呵成完美连贯挑不出一丝错误。

“你！你别出门！你别签字！你别离婚！”德拉科不顾形象地抱住哈利大腿，“就算你不在意自己的身体也要考虑我们的孩子啊！不可以啊！哈利！你不能这么冲动啊！！你可以和我吵架和我打架，但是你今天不能出门，无论如何我都不会放你出门的！！你，你不是要看那间房间吗？我，我来给你看，那个是，我准备的婴儿房，你来看！”德拉科迅速起身拉着哈利跑了几步，后来想起来哈利怀孕了，于是扛起哈利跑到了婴儿房门口。

哈利完全没有反应过来，愣愣地被德拉科扛着跑到婴儿房门口。一开门，里面都是粉粉蓝蓝的，天花板上挂着各种风铃，角落里堆着各种玩偶，还有一张没有完工的婴儿床。德拉科把床往里面推了推，那一堆不结实的木板哐哐铛铛掉了一地。

“咳，第一次做这个，还有些不熟练...”

参观完婴儿房的哈利被德拉科抱回了床上，听完了德拉科长篇大论的从哪些细节看出了亲亲哈利怀孕，造婴儿房的前因后果和老婆我错了你原谅我好不好三部曲。

“你别出门！你以后别去和那些食死徒打打杀杀了，安心养胎好不好？以后你让我做什么我就做什么，绝对不跟你对着干，好不好？”德拉科发动了他千年难得一见的狗狗眼技能，灰蓝色的眸子里少见地聚起了泪水。

“行。”哈利点了点头，虽然不知道为什么德拉科会把傲罗聚会认为是和食死徒打打杀杀，但是解开了德拉科最近反常行为的谜团并且知道自己怀孕让哈利甚是开心。好吧，养胎就养胎。

他召唤出守护神，让它给罗恩带去了他不参加聚会的口信。

“聚会？不是...不是出任务吗？”德拉科一脸懵逼地擦去泪水。

“对啊，聚会。谁和你说我要出任务的？”

 

 

 

“所以，总而言之，言而总之，遇到感情问题要去找布雷斯叔叔和潘西阿姨。”哈利放下了手里的茶杯，看了看表，时间差不多了，该去把在书房里跪着认错的德拉科叫出来吃晚饭了。


End file.
